Mr. Eus
Mr. Eus and Alissa are a fighting duo designed for the Skullgirls universe. With the respective abilities of shifting the Earth and plowing through it, they fight to claim the Skull Heart and make history. Physical Appearance Eus is tall and proud, but also has a fair muscle tone to him. His once-fair skin is stained with soot. His wavy black hair is cut short and parted down the middle. He wears sincere smile, but a fierce determination illuminates his hazel eyes. He dresses in a plain brown tee shirt and gray jeans, each of them equally soot-stained as his skin. Over this, he wears a black leather jacket, his one nice article of clothing. In contrast, Alissa's getup is clean and high-class. Her pale skin is untouched by the elements, her slender form a result of perfect self-maintenance. Her brunette hair is tied into a short ponytail, and her green eyes glow with a deep, thoughtful focus. The Drill Suit, which goes as far up as her shoulders, has caution lines at the base around every drill on it, and its high-tech, form-fitting chassis is a shiny orange color. Weapons/Abilities Through the Shaper's Stone, an item Eus owns, he is able to fight by shifting the earth into any form he chooses. Common tactics include raising small stone walls to block attacks, punching the ground and forming a stone fist out of it beneath his opponent, and rapidly forming stone pillars to smack his opponent around. He has been known to refer to two particularly nasty methods of this. The first of the two is referred to as Earth Waves, in which he stomps the ground and makes the ground vibrate in a sort of sine-wave pattern, dealing damage to foes as the waves roll over them. The second, though requiring much more effort on his part, is called Tower of Babylon, and forms a great stone tower poised to collapse on his opponents. His abilities are more strategic in nature, able to strike at his foes from afar and defend himself better. Alissa, in contrast, wears and wields the Drill Suit as her weapon. It is equipped with several retractable drills located on the hands, elbows, and knees that can be launched out of their sockets, then exploding on contact. Rocket thrusters are in the bottoms of the feet allow for forward propulsion. The suit also has a powerful flashlight in it for mining-related purposes. One of the Drill Suit's stronger combat uses is the Drill Burrow, in which Alissa drills underground, then appears beneath her opponent and tries to drag them underground with her, dealing significant damage to them with her drills if successful and uppercutting out of the ground if failing. The Drill Suit also has a function referred to as the Path Clearer, in which she launches all drills from the suit at once, though she rarely uses this in combat unless she's completely enthralled by the battle. Her attacks are designed to be more straightforward in nature, having a much higher damage output than Eus, but, having fewer methods of approaching her opponent, is more predictable. Between the two of them, the team of Mr. Eus and Alissa have a single team attack referred to only as "Pangaea," and it leaves the both of them very tired. It always begins with Alissa charging in to tackle into the opponent, and always ends with Eus forming a great spike of earth and skewering the foe on it, but the contents of the combo itself remain somewhat varied every time it is used. Personality Mr. Eus, though he came from a relatively high-class family, was thrown into the school of hard knocks by fate, and he graduated with high honors. As such, he carries himself like a gentleman, but is not afraid to act like a brute—he has no problem striking down anyone who would dare to anger him or his companion. He operates on the principle of "if you want something, go and earn it," which he applies to his quest for the Skull Heart. As such, he considers everyone seeking the Skull Heart, and especially the Skullgirl herself, his foe, and shows some eagerness to defeat them. Alissa, however, is very ambitious and excited about the fact she and Eus are going to "make history" together, and often lets these get the better of her. She also can barely handle being insulted, and often charges headlong into battle due to a mix of these two things. However, once she comes down off the battle high, a softer side of her is revealed, the kind she tended to show before she struck her deal with Eus. She has been known to sit at the battle scene and talk to her defeated opponents for some minutes, and is always the last to move on from a defeated foe. Backstory From the youngest of ages, the two of these characters were interested in the Skull Heart. Baybel Eus, intrigued by the Heart's power, often fantasized of wielding its power. This fantasy, perceived as a pipe dream by others, branded him as "weird," and various events, including presenting his parents with a drawing of himself as "The Skullboy" at the age of eight, eventually led to his disowning, hoping that finding his own way in the world would make his abandon his silly dream. He found himself in the working class, barely higher than a Medici slave, and found work in a grueling mine, where he, a strong-minded man of the higher class, clearly did not belong. During an awful mining accident in which he was brutally injured, he chanced upon a Shaper's Stone, which, as he would soon discover, would allow him to reshape the earth into any shape of his choosing. Professor Alissa, likewise, went into the realm of science with the intention of researching the Skull Heart and using her research to benefit humanity. When she was ridiculed amongst her colleagues, especially by those of Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8, she momentarily put aside her dream to help them in a more direct way. This led to the design and construction of the Drill Suit, a high-tech piece of machinery worn on the entire body outfitted with drills, flashlights, explosives, and even rocket boots to aid in navigation. What few knew was that Alissa had actually stolen some of the "parts of knowledge" she needed to construct the Suit from Lab 8, and those that did know would do everything in their power to absolutely ruin her reputation. Some considered it a worthless endeavor—the suit was one size fits one, and Alissa used her own proportions to make it—but others saw it as a very effective synthesis, and a highly practical application, of knowledge. Eus and Alissa first met shortly after the aforementioned mining accident: Alissa came to save Eus after hearing he had fallen into a chasm, only to find that Eus had found his own way out (Using his newfound earth-shifting powers). Afterward, intrigued by the other's accomplishments, the two began to do research on one another, and, like two private-eye investigators hired to follow one another, began a discreet campaign of observing the other. It was in this way that they learned much about one another. After discovering Alissa's fascination with the Skull Heart, Eus came to her and offered a proposition: they would become companions, learn to fight together, and when the next Skullgirl emerged, they would work together and defeat her. Alissa would wish upon the Skull Heart to allow Eus to wield its power, and once he became the "Skullboy" he always wanted to be, he would allow Alissa to conduct any number of studies upon him—within reason, of course. Alissa, intrigued by the proposition, agreed to work with him. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Mr. Eus and Alissa were means-to-an-end characters, invented because I wanted to make a character for the Skullgirls universe. Beginning with the base concept of a male who sought the Skull Heart to break the cycle and make history in becoming the first Skullboy, employing the help of a female companion, it eventually snowballed into this. I wanted to build a team of two with powers that were not only both unique and "Skullgirls-esque" (In no other game would I find a power like Samson the hairisite), but complementary to one another. I considered what I could do, but I eventually decided that drills and earth-shaping would serve my devices nicely. Category:Female Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army